Insanity
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Ed is dead, or is he? Al returns to Reizenbowl, and he finds a mysterious figure that looks just like his brother standing over his brother's grave.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I like killing anime characters. Deal with it.**

**Lin: sleepdeprivedpsychoanimegirl does not own fma, or us.**

**Me: If I did, Pride!Edo-kun would be in the real series...**

**PROLOGE**

Edward Elric's eyes scanned the room, his brother's dead, bloody body in front of him; Al's last sacrifice. Edward remebered it clearly...

"Nii-san?! NII-SAN!!!!" Al screamed, seeing Edward's broken body on the floor. Ed wasn't dead, but he looked like he was. Envy was about to give the final stab to Edward's stomach, when at the last minute, Alphonse jumped in front of Ed, and took the stab that ended his life. Ed could tell that Envy had broken some ribs, and he had lost too much blood, when he had thrown him into the wall.

"Damn." Ed growled, dragging Als body over to the array on the other side of the room. "Alphonse... Forgive me..." the young alchemist muttered, before clapping his hands together, then placing them on the array. Blue electricity crackled, and Edward Elric repeated his last words as a whole human:

"Forgive me... brother..."

**THAT WAS AWESOME!!! I hope, anyway.**

**Ed/Al: WHY THE HELL ARE WE DYING???!!!**

**Me: *shrugging* cause its fun to kill you Ed!!!! Al, you DID DIE at the end of BBI..... I think... so did Roy..... but I'm not sure....**

**Roy: WHAT?!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Roy: *snaps fingers***

**Envy: MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I GET TO KILL THAT PIPSQUEAK AGAIN!!!!!**

**Me: *pops up holding Roy's gloves* LOOK!!! IT'S GENDER CONFUSED PALM TREE!!!!!!! ITS ONLY 12:20 AM!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: *sweatdrop***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I love Pride!Ed…*sighs***

**Pride: *eats donuts***

**Alphonse: There will be no pairings.**

**Izumi: Because pairings are for sissies.**

**Me: SHUSH!! SHE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!!!!**

**Ed: There's no pairings because sleepdeprievedpsychoanimegirl isn't good at writing them.**

**Me: *shrugs***

**Al: A-are you going to kill me?!**

**Winry: You never know.**

**Jessica (*cough percyjrp cough*): *snorts* Let me kill them!!  
Me: You've had enough killing for a while!  
Jess: No I haven't!**

**Me: Yes you have!**

**Havoc: They scare me…**

**Fuery: They scare us all, Havoc.**

**Izumi: sleepdeprievedpsyhoanimegirl doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, which is owned respectively by Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Alex: ONTO THE STORY!!!!**

** Chapter 2**

Alphonse walked sadly to his brother's grave. Al still didn't know how he was alive, he had been POSITIVE he had died that night, and Ed had lived. Winry accompanied him, silent, with some flowers.

"Edward…" Winry managed to hold back a sob, as they reached the grave. It was a year since that day, and Al was 18, Winry 19. Al looked up, unable to look at his older brother's grave, next to his mother's.

And that was when he saw him.

A blonde figure approached the grave, followed by a black-haired teen, the same age as the blonde, and both were boys. The blonde's hair was more golden, and long, pulled back into a high ponytail. The black-haired teen had pitch-black hair, cut short and neat. The blonde was wearing a long, red coat, with black clothing. The shirt was a turtleneck, covering his stomach, but tight. He wore black pants that when all the way down to his bare feet, with nothing but a small covering, similar to Envy's, Al noticed with some hatred. His black jeans had red spikes coming from the bottom, seeming to flicker like flames. The black haired boy wore no cloak, but a black, skin-tight, turtleneck tank top. He wore black, tight shorts that went to his knees. That one seemed kind of pissed, like he didn't want to be there, not at all, but the blonde had gold eyes. Just like Edward's.

"Go away, Colt," the blonde muttered, low and fast, to 'Colt'. Colt snorted and took off, going back to the train stop. The blonde strode up to Winry and Alphonse, a somewhat disgusted look in his eyes.

"Hello." He said in a cold voice.

"Wh-who are you?" Winry asked, her voice shaking slightly from the sobs she was controlling.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He replied with a snort. Alphonse shot him a half-hearted glare. The eyes flashed purple, with black slits, and Alphonse growled.

"Now, don't hurt your older brother," He laughed, a horrible laugh, and Winry and Alphonse stiffened.

"No. You're not him! He would NEVER join you monsters!" Alphonse spat venomously. Hurt flashed in the golden eyes, before they turned cold. Colder than they had before.

"Well, well. I guess you don't know me as well as you thought. And, since you know what I am, I might as well tell you my name. Pride. Hello, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell." Winry and Alphonse froze, shocked, that this… thing knew their full names.

"H-how…?" Winry trailed off, as Pride snorted again.

"I told you all ready. I AM Edward Elric. Well, I WAS." Pride took pleasure in the shocked and somewhat scared expressions on their faces.

"You monster!" Alphonse lunged at Pride, who dodged to the side, and Alphonse fell to the ground.

"Now, now. Don't attack your own brother!" Pride waved a finger teasingly, and Winry drew a wrench, her face in pain.

"Don't…don't touch him!" Winry howled in pain, and anguish, as she raised her wrench and struck it down on Pride's head. That was when they saw 'Colt', who was looking even MORE irritated.

"Baka! Pride, couldn't you handle a SINGLE MISSION by yourself?!" 'Colt' shouted, and Alphonse noticed something about the black-haired-wait. His appearance was changing, going into the familiar shape of a certain gender confused palm tree. Alphonse's eyes practically glowed with hatred.

"It's you…. YOU SICK BASTARD!!!" Alphonse shouted, charging at Envy, who still had a pissed expression on his face, but cleared somewhat when he saw Alphonse charging at him, a spear thingy in his hand, transmuted from earlier. Winry was startled by Alphonse cussing. He never usually cussed, unless he was REALLY pissed, and the look in his eyes was frightening Wrath, and the desire to kill the bastard the stood before him pulsed inside of Alphonse's body. Pride hadn't been knocked out by Winry's wrench, but now had her in a death grip, his arm pressing against his throat.

"You will let them fight. You will NOT interfere." Pride whispered in her ear. Winry shuddered and gasped, trying to keep air coming into her lungs. Pride's grip was loose ad tight, like he was struggling to keep it tight, but something was keeping him from doing so. Pain throbbed in Pride's head, and he winced, as the all-too-familiar voice of Edward Elric passed into his mind.

_Don't you DARE kill them, you monster!!!_ The voice yelled to Pride, but from inside his own mind. Pride ignored the voice, and tightened his grip. Winry let out a moan of a pain, but was quickly quieted by the lack of oxygen entering her body.

Alphonse plunged the spear, aiming for Envy's head, but he missed, and Alphonse growled, determined to kill the person who had caused his older brother to die, and come back as the things that he had fought so hard against. Alphonse slashed at Envy, who had turned his arm into a blade.

"Remember this?" Envy taunted, stabbing the blade at Alphonse, who kept dodging, while trying to stab and fight back. Murder raged in Alphonse's eyes as he recognized the blade that had ended his life, and therefore Edward's life.

"How dare you! You-you-"apparently, Alphonse couldn't find a bad enough word to describe Envy, who only smiled teasingly, though his left eye twitched.

"What?" Envy taunted Al, though he wanted to leave. This fight was pointless, just a battle for revenge. Not that Envy minded that; he enjoyed it actually. The blood lust in the eyes, the desire to kill the person who had murdered his brother in cold blood.

"You forget something, little boy. It wasn't ME who killed him. It was you!" Envy shouted, smirking at the hurt, pain, and anguish that flashed across Alphonse's face.

"Y-YOU'RE WRONG!" Alphonse shouted back, trying to convince himself that it hadn't been him who had killed his older brother, his last family member.

"How could I… no…. YOU'RE WRONG!" Alphonse shouted again, before charging. Envy avoided the sharp sword-spear thingy.

"Come on, Envy, let's go. This is getting boring." Pride yawned, and kicked Winry to the ground. He smirked at her trembling figure, and walked off.

"You aren't leaving." Alphonse snarled to Envy, who had walked off. He charged again, but Pride transmuted a giant hand that held Alphonse securely inside of it.

"Shut up, you're making my ears bleed." Pride said, before he and Envy disappeared.

Alphonse howled at his failure, and Winry whimpered on the ground.

**Me: Well, THAT'S the end of chapter two!!**

**Edo: She was 'forced' to finish this chapter because her dad turned off the internet.**

**Me: Well…..it was almost done anyway!!**

**Winry: *whimpering***

**Pride: *annoyed* Shut UP!**

**Envy: I'M NOT A GENDER CONFUSED PALM TREE!!!!!!!**

**All Homunculus/all FMA characters (manga/anime): Yes, you are.**

**Envy: Geez. *walks away, Pod.***

**Me: Yay, he's gone!**

**Alphonse: Please review! Psycho appreciates it!**

**Me: AND I WILL STALK YOU IF YOU DON'T!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heartless: Well, here's another chapter! Enjoy…  
DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. THEY BELONG TO HIROMU ARAKAWA-SENSEI RESPECTIVELY.**

Alphonse cried. He just simply cried. It wasn't like there was much else he could do. So he cried, until the tears left tear tracks on his face. He hated this weakness, and he hated that MONSTER that claimed to be his brother. Al knew that Edward would never become a monster like that. Winry watched the boy she had admired for being so strong wailing and crying with sad eyes. She didn't notice for a while, but silent tears fell down her face, silent as the night. When Winry tasted the salty tears in her mouth, she wiped tears from her baby-blue eyes. That simple action brought back so many memories.

_"I promise the next time I make you cry, they'll be tears of joy! I swear it!"_

_Well, Edward, you broke your promise. Again…_, she thought to herself, angrily.

And then Winry was crying with Alphonse. The two teens cried until they simply could not cry anymore. It was a funny thing, really; crying until you couldn't cry anymore. One reason might be not drinking enough water; not enough water for tears, without any water in your system. Another might be the pain you feel in your throat after crying for too long. You might even cry yourself to sleep if you haven't slept enough. There were so many reasons to back up that short little phrase. As for Alphonse, the reason was quite simple: He couldn't cry in front of Winry, especially after all she'd been through. After finding out about Edward, and what had happened to him, Alphonse just couldn't make Winry think that he was still just a stupid little kid.

"Come on, Winry… Let's go back… I don't want to be here anymore." He extended a hand to help her up. Winry stared at his hand through slightly blurred eyes. Then, she grabbed tightly onto his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. Alphonse led Winry back to the pale yellow house. Winry's legs shook, and she leaned against Alphonse, clutching at his hand tightly. They walked together in silence back to the old house, full of old memories.

** INSERT LINE DIVIDER THINGY HERE**

Pride yawned as he followed Envy to another place, near Rezenbowl. Well actually, it wasn't that close to Edward's hometown. In fact, it was quite a ways away. But it still held great importance to the Homunculi, and it was close enough. Pride grinned as they arrived in the slightly bustling city of Dublith.

**Heartless: Well, I am not one for typing much. Just be thankful that I am updating at all. Please review and give advice… I really am running out of ideas. Blegh. Reeeally busy. Sorry. Thanks for reading~**


End file.
